


Dollhouse

by SharonRomanoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Cheating, Cheating Steve Rogers, Drug Abuse, Drug Addict Peter Parker, Drug Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, Harley Keener is a Bad Influence, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Superfamily (Marvel), Tags May Change
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonRomanoff/pseuds/SharonRomanoff
Summary: La familia Stark-Rogers.El retrato de la familia perfecta.O eso creían.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Mom, please wake uo, Dad´s with a slut

-¿Dónde estabas? - pregunto Tony desde la sala, viendo como su esposo llegaba a la casa, tenía su traje puesto y su escudo en la espalda, pero él no era idiota. 

-Ya sabes dónde estaba- el rubio lo miro directo a los ojos mientras se lo decía, desafiándolo, el moreno soltó una risa apagada, levantándose del sillón y siguiendo a su esposo, dirigiéndose ambos a la cocina. 

-¿Ni siquiera vas a tratar de ocultarlo? ¿negarlo?- el más bajo iba a seguir, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por su esposo. 

-¡No!- gritó el mas alto, haciendo que el menor se estremezca un poco, pero sin quitar su postura desafiante -¿y sabes por qué? Porque ya no me importa, no me importa si tu o los niños lo saben- el rubio ya estaba harto de esto, de los reclamos de Tony, vivir con el, con los niños; pero tenía que hacerlo. 

-Entonces, ¿Por qué simplemente no te divorcias de mí y ya?- espeto con odio el moreno, acercándose al pequeño bar en su cocina para servirse un trago. 

El rubio soltó una leve risilla antes de responder –porque tú sabes muy bien lo que le pasaría a mi imagen si eso pasara, según todo el mundo somos la imagen de la familia perfecta, un escándalo así podría hacer que me quiten de mi cargo- 

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo no me divorciaría de ti?- pregunto el moreno antes de llevarse el vaso a su boca y beberse todo el contenido dentro de él. 

-Oh eso es fácil querido- el rubio se acercó al castaño y agarro su cara con una sola mano, lo acerco a su cara, tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban –porque sería tan perjudicial para mí como para ti, ¿Qué dirían todos tus accionistas? Te encontrarías en todos los tabloides y periódicos amarillistas del país, ¿en serio quieres eso? Mi amor- tenía razón, los dos tenían una imagen que mantener, ninguno se podía dar el lujo de separase del otro, los dos tenían que seguir en esta farsa llamada matrimonio. 

-Entonces, ¿no vas a dejar de verla?- pregunto con voz temblorosa el castaño, el rubio se separó de él y lo pensó un poco antes de responder. 

-Así como tú no vas a dejar de tomar- dicho eso se alejó del castaño, yendo escaleras arriba a su habitación, la cual ya no es la que comparte con Tony. 

-¿Papi?- dijo una pequeña voz desde la puerta trasera de la cocina. 

El castaño la vio momentáneamente antes de soltar un gruñido de desesperación -¿Qué quieres Morgan?- le pregunto con un tono irritado. 

-Escuché gritos y quise venir a ver qué pasaba- dijo tímidamente la pequeña castaña, lo que solo termino por enojar al moreno. 

-Morgan, vete a dormir por favor, no quiero lidiar contigo ahora- dijo el moreno dispuesto a irse, pero la pequeña siguio hablando. 

-Pero, apenas son las 8 de la noche, no tengo sueño papi- 

-¡No me importa!- grito muy fuerte el castaño, asustando a la menor -¡Vete a dormir o te mando a dormir!- asustada, Morgan decidió ir escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, escondiéndose entre sus sabanas, llorando fuertemente y abrazando su oso de peluche. 

-Un día todo volverá a ser como era antes, mis papis se volverán a amar y Peter estaría más tiempo en casa, un día-


	2. And your son is smoking cannabis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que los hermanos mayores cuiden a los menores, se supone.

A mitad de la noche Morgan se metió al cuarto de su hermano mayor, solo para ver que este no se encontraba en el, Morgan se entristeció un poco, pero no estaba sorprendida. 

Se acostó en la cama dispuesta a esperarlo, las sabanas y almohadas huelen a una mezcla de menta y otra cosa que Morgan no podía identificar, pero era mejor a sentirse sola en su cama, al menos eso olía a su hermano. 

A media madrugada Peter al fin llego a su cuarto, trepando por su ventana, para luego ayudar a alguien más a subir, pero paro en seco al ver un pequeño bulto en su cama. 

-Harley espérame un poco, tengo que deshacerme de algo primero- dijo al chico que estaba esperándolo fuera de su ventana. 

-Está bien, espero sea rápido, ya no puedo esperar más- dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo al más bajo- 

Peter movió lentamente a Morgan para poder cargarla y llevarla a su cuarto, pero al moverla la pequeña se despertó. 

-¿Peter?- preguntó aún adormilada la pequeña, el mayor maldijo en bajo, lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con ella ahora. 

-Shhh, te voy a llevar a tu cuarto, ahí estarás más cómoda- el castaño trato de cargarla, pero la pequeña no se dejó, se zafo del embrace de su hermano y se volvió a acostar, desesperando al mayor. 

-Morgan no tengo tiempo ni la voluntad para estar contigo ahora mismo, asique por favor, vete a tu cuarto- 

-Pero...- 

-¡¿Pero qué Morgan?!- grito en un susurro, se estaba empezando a enojar con la menor, pero no quería despertar a sus padres. 

El pequeño grito hizo que la menor se estremeciera –Tengo miedo, papá y pops estuvieron peleando otra vez- dijo casi en un susurro, aferrándose más a las sabanas. 

-Como siempre, nada nuevo- respondió el mayor quitándole importancia al asunto, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya ni le importaba. 

Tras lo dicho por su hermano la pequeña mostró un semblante triste, lo cual o paso desapercibido por este, lo cual hizo que se resignara y le hiciera caso a la pequeña. 

-Mira Maguna, si esta noche me dejas en paz, te juro que mañana voy a jugar contigo a la fiesta de té o alguna de esas estupideces que te gustan, ¿de acuerdo?- 

Los ojos le brillaron a la menor tras lo que le dijo su hermano, a ella le encantaba cuando ella y su hermano jugaban, pero hace mucho tiempo no lo hace, más precisamente desde que conoció a su novio. 

-Okey, buenas noches- la pequeña se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la salida del cuarto, cuando su hermano le dijo una última cosa. 

-Y Morgan, no le digas a nuestros padres que llegué a esta hora por favor- ante eso la menor solo asintió la cabeza antes de dirigirse a su cuarto. 

Peter se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana, agradecido de que Harley siguiera ahí, lo ayudo a subir por la ventana. 

-Creí que te habías olvidado de mi dulzura- dijo el rubio acercándose al menor para besarlo con pasión, pero el castaño lo rompió poco después, sacando un gruñido de frustración del más alto. 

-Nunca me olvidaría de ti, pero la molesta de mi hermana estaba aquí y tenía que deshacerme de ella- le explico para después ir a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro. 

-Bueno, que bien que te deshiciste de ella, ahora mismo me gustaría tenerte para mí solo- 

En la mañana siguiente Tony, Peter y Morgan estaban en la cocina comiendo un desayuno. 

-Peter, ¿a qué horas llegaste anoche?- preguntó Tony mientras esperaba que su café estuviese listo. 

-Como a las 10 creo- dijo sin titubear el castaño, mentir ya se le había hecho una costumbre para el. 

-Okey, por cierto, tu pops y yo necesitamos que cuides a Morgan vamos a.... salir un rato- le dijo el mayor sirviéndose el café en su taza. 

-Está bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a tardar?- 

-Como unas 3 horas- 

El tiempo paso y ya eran las 2 de la tarde, Steve y Tony ya se habían ido a su misteriosa salida, cosa que emocionaba a Morgan, creyendo que al fin sus papis se volverían a amar, y que a Peter no le podía importar menos. 

-Peter, ¿ya podemos jugar?- preguntó la pequeña recordándole a su hermano la promesa que le había hecho la noche anterior, a lo que Peter hizo una mueca de desagrado. 

-Voy a ir al baño, no tardo- dicho eso se fue algo molesto escaleras arriba, la niña aprovecho y fue por su juego de té, acomodándolo en la mesa de centro de la sala. 

El mayor regresa a la sala al cabo de unos minutos, la niña noto que emanaba un aroma raro, como a algo quemado. 

-Maguna, ¿te parece si pasamos la fiesta de té para otra ocasión?, ahora estoy un poco ocupado, va a venir Harley, pero te prometo que mañana seré todo tuyo- le promete el mayor a su hermanita, cosa que la niña ya no cree, pero aun así acepta, recoge sus cosas y se dirige a las escaleras, a veces prefería jugar ahí que en su cuarto, ya que así no se sentía tan sola. 

La pequeña oyó la puerta abrirse, y como la pequeña niña curiosa que es, decidió ir a ver quien era; se asomó un poco por la puerta que daba a la sala, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no ser vista, pudo divisar a Peter y Harley en el sillón, Harley le mostraba una bolsita con algo dentro, parecía medicina, no entendía como Peter podía estar tan feliz por medicina, si sabe horrible. 

La menor prefirió irse al ver que los dos jóvenes se empezaban a besar, regreso a la escalera a seguir jugando con su osito. 

-Como quiera prefiero jugar contigo Sr. Abrazos, tu eres mi favorito-


	3. Don´t let them see what goes down in the kitchen

Eran pasadas las 7 de la noche, Morgan estaba sola en casa, su pops había ido a una misión de emergencia, su papá se encerró en su taller poco después de que su pops se fuera, y Peter salió desde la mañana y no ha regresado. 

La pequeña deambulaba por la casa, fue con su osito al cuarto de su papá para brincar en la cama y fingir que estaban en la luna, luego fue al cuarto de Peter, se escondió en el armario, fingiendo que un gran monstruo purpura la perseguía; solo eran ella y su oso de peluche, pero aun así se divertía mucho mas así que con cualquiera de sus familiares. 

Eventualmente le dio hambre a la pequeña, y estando completamente sola, solo se le ocurrió agarrar de las donas que su papá siempre escondía arriba del refrigerador. 

Se tuvo que subir a un banco de la cocina para poder alcanzarlas “¿cómo es que papá lo alcanza siquiera?, si el esta chiquito” pensó la pequeña, estirándose lo más posible para poder alcanzar la caja, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, la niña giro un poco su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada enojada de su padre. 

-Morgan- dijo el castaño en un tono reprobatorio, se acercó lentamente a la menor, quien seguia en la misma posición de puntitas y con los brazos alzados, estaba completamente paralizada -¿Qué haces?- 

-y-yo so-solo, tenía ham-hambre- dijo la niña con la voz temblorosa, se quiso bajar del banco, pero su padre la agarró del brazo, haciendo que la niña se qedara parada encima del banco. 

.-¡No te pregunte si tenías hambre o no! Te pregunte que estabas haciendo- el hombre le estada gritando a la niña a solo unos centímetros de su cara, asustando a la niña, haciendo que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, alterando más a su papá. 

-¿Ahora te vas a poner a llorar? ¡¿acaso es lo único que sabes hacer?!- le soltó el brazo a la pequeña bruscamente, haciendo que esta se caiga del banco. 

El castaño al oír el golpe ni se inmuto, solo agarro sus donas y salió del lugar. 

La pequeña estaba en el suelo, hecha bolita, llorando mientras se agarraba el brazo, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero fue el suficiente hasta que llegara su pops, este entró a la cocina y la vio en el suelo con una mirada indiferente. 

-¿Por qué estas en el suelo?- preguntó el rubio mientras se servia agua, la pequeña acallo su llanto un poco para poder responderle. 

-pa-papá me em-pujo de la si-silla- respondió la niña hipando y sacudiendose por el llanto. 

-¿por qué?- la verdad al rubio no le importaba mucho lo que le pasaba a la niña, pero le parecía curioso por qué Tony había hecho eso, ya que hasta donde tenía entendido el castaño amaba a sus hijos, pues por algo había insistido tanto en tenerlos. 

-aga-garré sus do-donas- el rubio rio por lo bajo antes de contestarle a la niña. 

-entonces te lo tenías merecido, sabes que no le gusta que agarren sus cosas- dicho eso el rubio salió de la cocina para ir directo a su habitación. 

La pequeña empezó a llorar mas fuerte, pero se quedó en el suelo, no tenia las fuerzas para moverse. 

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, que Peter entro a la cocina por algo de comer que vio a la pequeña en el suelo, totalmente dormida, simplemente iba a ignorarla, pero su conciencia no lo dejaba, asique dejo el cereal a un lado y levanto a la castaña del suelo para llevarla a su cama. 

Una vez en la cama, el castaño tapo a la pequeña y le puso uno de sus peluches al lado, y se quedó un rato sentado en la cama, viendo a su hermanita “es tan pequeña, tan frágil, no se merece como la tratan, es muy chiquita, debo protegerla, debo-” los pensamientos de Peter fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de llamada de su celular, era Harley. 

Peter amaba a su hermanita, obviamente, pero desafortunadamente, amaba más a Harley, tanto que a veces se le olvidaba o no le importaba lo que le pasaba a su hermana.


End file.
